The Elevator
by starsjustpassingby
Summary: Finn and Santana reunite. In an elevator of all places. When it stops... what happens? Finntana drabble, smut.


It's been two years after New Directions have graduated, going their separate ways. Santana Lopez went to NYU, but ended up dropping out during her second year, moving back to Lima into a small apartment. She was pissed at herself for dropping out, but something was drawing her back to Lima. Her and Brittany had called things off about 3 months after graduation. Britt went to a dance school in California.

Finn Hudson had stayed in Lima after he graduated. He went to the community college, and worked at Burt's shop. He moved out on his own, and like Santana he found an apartment building and settled down there. Rachel went off to NYADA, and broke things off with Finn on the night of graduation. Finn was pretty hurt by that. He was mostly over it by now, but occasionally he tried to figure out why New York was more important than him.

Santana was working at Breadstix as a waitress. Not the best job, but it was enough to let her live in the apartment. She was on her way back from her shift, parked her car, and walked through the lobby towards the elevator.

Finn had finished up at Burt's shop, and was at the apartment building, talking to the landlord. Once the conversation ended, he was running towards the elevator.

"Hey, hold on!"

Santana was the only one in the elevator, so she held it open. Once Finn was inside, she paused.

"Holy shit, Frankenteen?"

"Santana!"

"What the hell? How long have you lived here for?"

"A while. You?"

"Well.. a few months, but.. How have we not seen each other until now?"

Santana stood there, dumbfounded. Finn looked great. It was clear that he'd lost weight, but gained a whole bunch of muscle. He has a cute little scruff on his face, and he— Wait no, what is she thinking? This is Finn Hudson, and she is a lesbian. Well, she thinks she is. She's been questioning it a bit ever since Brittany left her. She didn't see any other girls that way.

"You look great, Santana."

"Thanks, I'm aware of that."

"Oh uh…"

"What?"

Finn was so used to her bitchy tone, the way she snapped at him was almost soothing. It was kind of nice to hear after all of there years.

The two stood in complete, utter silence, until they felt a weird shake. The elevator came to a halt, and there was a small beep. It had stopped. Santana was fuming.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"San, calm down, I'm sure those..fixing guys will have it running again in no time."

"Alright first of all, I never told you you could call me San. Second of all, I am stuck in an elevator with you of all people, after ending a crappy shift at work, and now I can't even lay on my bed, half clothed, watching reruns of Pretty Little Liars. Somehow, I blame you for all of this. Some sick twisted fate has brought us toge—"

She was cut off by his mouth attaching itself to hers. They both pressed deeper into the kiss, and Finn slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He tangled his hand in her ling, dark hair, and let his other hand rest on the small of her back.

"What the hell are we doing, Finn?"

"Making out in an elevator?"

"No shit. But I'm…."

"Just go with it. Santana, you were my first and that meant something to me, and if I had just one more time with you, I'd be happy."

Santana nodded, and started stripping Finn out of his clothes. Finn did the same to her, and it wasn't long until they were both fully unclothed. Finn had her pressed against the elevator wall, and was biting her neck roughly, rubbing his knee up against her wet center.

Santana was not in the mood for any type of teasing. She just wanted them to be on the ground, fucking. She hadn't had any action the past hear and 9 months, so this was like a gift from god.

Finn moved them to the ground, and ran a finger through her wet folds, before bringing it to his lips, sucking it clean.

"You taste so good, just like I remember."

Finn dove between her legs, flicking his tongue over her clit in quick, fact stroked before sucking it into his mouth, releasing it with a pop. He figured she'd enjoy it, because he'd seen enough lesbian porn videos to know they liked this.

He needed her though. He wanted to be inside of her, badly. She grazed her long nails down his chest, giving him shivers down his body. He slid back up her body, pecking her lightly on the mouth. she whimpered in protest, wanting him to touch her again.

"San.."

"Fuck me Finn."

"I don't have.."

"I'm on the pill."

That's all she had to say. He lined himself up with her entrance, pushing in balls deep, and staying there a moment before starting to move. He thrusted into her, slowly at first, until she let out a moan. That just gave him a drive, and he was going to fuck her more. He hoisted her legs over his shoulders, thrusting deep and fast into her. She gripped him tightly, digging her nails in, biting down on her lip. She moaned loudly.

Finn still dealt with the problem of arriving early, but the thing that worked, was because of Santana's lack of sexual touch, she was ready to cum pretty fast. Finn could feel his balls tighten, and tingles run though his body as he emptied his load inside of the latina.

Shortly after, Santana hit her peak, and he moved slowly in her until her body came down from it's high. He pulled out, and held her close. Santana frowned.

"No way. I don't do they whole after-sex cuddle thing."

"But.."

"No."

She heard a ding, and the elevator started up again. She got up, throwing her clothes on quickly. Her stop was first, so she was waiting by the door.

"If you want another round, I'm apartment 2355 on floor 12."

"Another round huh…"

"Mhm."

"I thought you were.."

"Do you want this or not? I'm only doing this one time, and if you keep talking, you won't get."

"See you in a bit."


End file.
